No More Drama
by Seldaara
Summary: Yes..you're thinkin right. It is a Weiß fic based on a Mary J. Blige song (that is what you're thinkin right?) Basically its Aya's thoughts after a mission.


DISCLAIMER: All right! My first Weiß Kreuz fic! And *da da da da!* My first song fic too . . .  
  
In other words, please review to let me know if it sucks or not. Okies? Anyhoosin, onto the legal stuff: Weiß Kreuz and the characters don't belong to me, Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß do. Um, "No More Drama" lyrics belong to Mary J. Blige (very good song! I mean, I don't usually listen to Hip Hop. Give it a listen), I may have some words wrong, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I'm one of those Poor Unfortunate souls *breaks out into song and dance* (it's sad, but true . . . )*blink blink* ("The Little Mermaid" people! Geez, you livin under a rock or something?)  
  
Ahem, anyways, as I was saying, I'm one of those poor losers that haven't seen Weiß Kreuz, so I'm sure there is some OOC-ness, mostly on the part of Aya-kun. OK? PG-13 cause of language. Told from Aya's POV.  
  
*** This means time passes  
  
~*~ This means flashback  
  
// This means lyrics.  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
February, 9  
  
2002  
  
11:07 p.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No More Drama  
  
By  
  
Jaed Moon  
  
Another call from Manx, another mission complete, more blood on my already stained hands. How much longer will this go on?  
  
// So tired, tired of this drama  
  
No more, no more  
  
I wanna be free  
  
I'm so tired, so tired //  
  
I don't exactly know why I got in my Porsche, or even how long I've been driving around, I only know I had to get away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where ya going Aya?" Yohji asked me.  
  
Does it matter? I Grabbed my trenchcoat and without turning or breaking my stride said, "Out."  
  
"No shit," Yohji called after me, "Wanna be a bit more spe-" The door cut off his words from my thankful ears. Hmph. Now he knows what it's like.  
  
~*~  
  
// Broken heart again  
  
Another lesson learned  
  
Better know your friends  
  
Or else you will get burned  
  
Gotta count on me  
  
Cause I can guarantee  
  
That I'll be fine //  
  
Breaking out of my reverie, I noticed I was driving down a very familiar street. I parked the car in the usual spot and walked to the entrance of the giant building. I barely got there and I was already soaked to the bone. It seems as though today the weather mimicked my mood. No complaints here.  
  
I walked up the stairs and came to the door of my desired floor. I opened it and walked through, passed the nursing desk. The nurses finally stopped trying to communicate with me, instead they gave me a welcoming glance as I continued on my way.  
  
By now I could have made the trip blindfolded. Opening the door quietly, as though she were truly just asleep, I walked in. Sighing I sat down in my usual spot. I took her hand with my right and said, "Hi, Aya-chan." And nothing more. What was there to be said? How was your day? Keeping that heart going? Good, good. Mine? Oh, not bad, killed a few guys. Same old, same old. Oh, by the way, I'm using your name as my own now, I mean you don't need it right? Yeah right. I looked around the bleak room, toward the window, the tubes running from my sister's body to the many machines. I looked at the heart monitor that showed the same pattern as it had for months now. Only then did I hear the obnoxious beep of the machine.  
  
Unbeknownst to myself, I had moved my left hand up to fiddle with the earing hanging off my left lobe. "At least you still have your innocence" The words fell from my cracked, dry lips.  
  
// No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
No one's gonna make me hurt again //  
  
"I remember how I used to think you'd wake up anytime, that you weren't really in a coma. I had thought that by now, you'd be completely recovered and we'd be family again." Now that seems so far away, out of my grasp. Now, I know better. I stopped for a minute. Do I really? Why then, do I still fight?  
  
// Why'd I play the fool  
  
Go through ups and downs  
  
Nowhere and all the time  
  
You wouldn't be around  
  
Or maybe I like the stress  
  
Cause I was young and restless  
  
But that was long ago  
  
I don't wanna cry no more //  
  
I fell asleep then, I know because I woke to a nurse gently shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" I opened my eyes, "I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are now over. You'll have to leave."  
  
"Hn" As I got up, she stepped back and then followed me out the door. I went back down stairs, out of the door and returned to my car. Overcome by hunger and fatigue, I decided to head home. Lost in my thoughts the entire way, I barely noticed I had arrived at my destination.  
  
As I walked in the door, the smell of beef stir-fry assaulted my nose, as if my own hunger were not enough. I entered the kitchen, not surprised to see Omi cooking. Ken was setting the table and Yohji, lazy as usual, was sitting in the living room, puffing on a smoke.  
  
"Aya-kun, you're just in time for dinner!" He smiled his goofy, innocent smile at me. How did he do it? How did Omi always seem so happy?  
  
I made my way to the washroom and flung my waterlogged coat over the shower curtain rod. I washed up and returned to the kitchen. Omi, or Ken, I'm not sure, had already laid out four steaming plates of the stir-fry. I grabbed the empty glass from my spot and poured myself some milk, then, joined the other three.  
  
We all ate in silence for a while, no one bothering to ask where I went this time. Finally Omi struck up a conversation with Ken, to which Yohji joined in. I paid no attention, instead finished my plate, cleaned my dishes, thanked Omi and went up to my room. I could feel the stares of the others upon my back as I left, but I did not bother to asking why. I know. I know I have been more depressed lately and that they worry about me.  
  
I sat on my bed for a while, just listening to the rain. I had my window open, even though it was pouring outside still, letting a cool breeze circulate in my room. The rain was surprisingly warm. It was at that thought I decided to go up to the roof.  
  
***  
  
I don't know how long I've been up here, nor do I care. Time has no meaning for one who is lost in thought. And lost I am, as my thoughts run rampant. They drift from subject to subject, however, they always seem to linger on my family. My mother, my father, how Aya-chan and I used to play in the park underneath the blooming cherry blossom trees. Maybe that's why I've been so depressed. This is about the time we would go to the park and have a picnic. Suddenly, I felt a droplet glide down my cheek. It was warmer than the others, and then I realized I was crying. I've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard Yohji approach me, I hope he didn't see me jump. Just then I was thankful for the rain, to mask my tears.  
  
"Whatcha doin up here?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Right . . . " the sarcastic tone tearing at my nerves, "Look. I know I've fried a lot of brain cells, but I can still tell when something is bothering you." He waited then, waiting for a response I suppose. What was there to be said? He finally continued, defeated, "Well, uh, you know, Omi and Ken have been kinda worried about you. I mean, you're usually a stone cold son-of-a-bitch, but when you're too depressed to do an Aya brand death glare, there's something majorly wrong."  
  
Aya brand? Good to know I leave my impression I suppose.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Arg! So tell me! I mean come on! I'm even worried about your sorry ass!"  
  
// No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more games (no more games messin with my mind)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin every night)  
  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind //  
  
I'm not sure what happened, but something in me snapped. Maybe I'm just too tired to keep the walls up right now.  
  
"You want to know? Fine! I'm sick of all this! Literally sick! This constant killing is eating away at my mind, my sanity! Each time I kill, I murder another part of my humanity! I just want to get rid of that bastard, Takatori and get my sister back!" I paused, then in a barely audible voice, "I want my life back."  
  
Nothing was said for a while. I'm sure I probably scared Yohji with that sudden outburst. Hell, I scared myself, considering that's more than I usually say to him in a month (excluding mission related stuff, of course).  
  
I turned away from him and back toward the Tokyo skyline. After what seemed like an eternity, Yohji finally spoke up.  
  
"You know, Aya-kun, it would be a lot easier to cope with all that if you spent more time with other human beings. Trust me. Right after Asuka died, I was a lot like you, but then I realized being with other people helped to dim the pain. Its still there, but now it's easier to deal with."  
  
The rain was drying up. Absorbing into the earth and concrete, as this knowledge was absorbing into my mind.  
  
"Look. You can trust us. Omi, Ken, me. Whenever you're having some weird thoughts, you can always come to one of us. We're a team. We help one another. Alright? Fair enough?"  
  
I turned back towards him. I was taken aback by the pure sincerity in his eyes, or rather, the bit I could see above his sunglasses. "Fair enough."  
  
"Great!" He slapped his hand on my shoulder, "Now I'm gonna go back inside and dry off. Come, back in when you're ready." Yohji called over his shoulder.  
  
As though the clouds in my head were finally dissolving, the rays of the setting sun broke through the grey sky, warming my face and arms.  
  
// Oh, it feels so good  
  
When you let go  
  
Of all the drama in your life  
  
Now you're free from all the pain  
  
Free from all the games  
  
Free from all the stress  
  
So buy your happiness  
  
I don't know  
  
Only god knows where the story ends,  
  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
  
It's up to us to choose  
  
Whether we win or lose  
  
And I choose to win //  
  
I made my way into the house after watching the sun set, letting it warm my very soul. The others were in the living room, so I decided to join them. They all talked and I was content just listening, all the while going over Yohji's speech in my head. It was true, being here with them eased the pain a bit.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" Ken yelled, running for the phone. I have to admit. I'm surprised he didn't trip over anything on the way. "Moshi, moshi! Yeah, just a minute." Ken held his hand over the reciever, "Aya, it's Manx-san, she has another mission for us."  
  
I took the phone from Ken and listened to what she had to say. When she was done, I hung up the phone. Here we go . . .   
  
// No more pain (no more pain, tired of hurtin)  
  
No more games (tired of you playin games with my mind)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
No more, no more, no more, no more  
  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
  
No more fears (no more waking me up in the morning with your disturbing phone calls)  
  
No drama in my life //  
  
I relayed the orders to the others and within five minutes we were en route to another dance with death. Looking ahead, I know it's gonna be a long road, nevertheless its one I have to go down now. Looking around myself, at Yohji, Ken and Omi, I'm glad it's these people with whom I am trapped on this road. I'll keep fighting, no matter what, and one day; I will live again.  
  
// No more drama, no more drama  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
  
No more drama  
  
No more drama  
  
No more drama  
  
No more drama  
  
No more drama  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
So tired, tired //  
  
~Fin~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February, 10  
  
2002  
  
1:50 a.m.  
  
JM:*little chibi Jaed Moon* "Ow . . . my fingers. Stupid keyboard!" *sees you* "Ah . . . eh heh . . . *no more chibi Jaed Moon* And there it is! Please let me know what you think! By the way, if anyone can help me out in finding a Weiß Kreuz VHS or DVD in Canada, please let me know. Thanks for reading!" 


End file.
